El internado de la perdición
by Chris Weatherfield
Summary: UA. Akatsuki está en un internado buscando a dos chicas, Alisson Andrews y Sonii Agatsuma. Deben obtener la confianza de ambas antes que... Algo suceda Terrible Summary. OOC.
1. I

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y otras series anime que estoy utilizando aqui no me pertenecen... Solo los tomé prestados para mi historia. Hago esto por simple e inocente diversión.**

* * *

**Cap. I: Un cambio… ¿Inesperado?**

Esta es mi historia, me llamo Alisson Andrews tengo 14 años y me considero una chica normal, que puedo decir… Soy algo alta (mido aproximadamente 1m 78cm), tengo el cabello rojo, ojos verdes, un cuerpo con atributos algo más grandes que las chicas de mi edad. Mis mejores amigas son Claire Harrison y Lilly Stamford. En 3 meses cumpliré 15, estudio y vivo en un internado.

-¡Alisson! – Gritó alguien desde fuera de mi habitación - ¡Claire te está buscando! – Reconocí su voz y abrí la puerta.

-Cálmate Lilly, no creo que sea muy importante, pudo haber venido ella. – Dije con el ceño fruncido – A ver… ¿Dónde está Claire?

-En su habitación… Vamos, ella dice que es muy importante – Me tomó de la mano y me llevo casi arrastrándome

Llegamos a la habitación de Claire y ella estaba esperándonos en la puerta con una expresión que jamás había visto en ella… Parecía preocupación o algo así, pero en cuanto nos divisó cambió su semblante y sonrío.

-Ya sé que te molesta que mande a Lilly a buscarte, pero lo que te mostraré lo vale. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a caminar – Lilly, quédate aquí y avísame si aparece… - Le lanzó una mirada a Lilly y no terminó la oración

-¿Si aparece qué, o quién? – Pregunté curiosa – Ya sabes, no me gusta que me dejen intrigada – Sonreí

-Oh, nada muy importante Ali…- Dijo Lilly tranquilamente

-Vale… - No sé por qué, pero siento que aquí hay algo raro, pero son mis dos mejores amigas y confío en ellas, en algún momento me dirán de que hablan – Anda Claire, dime a donde me llevas…- Seguí caminando detrás de ella…

Subimos tres pisos y Claire aún no me soltaba ni una palabra… Llegamos al despacho de la directora y ella se quedó parada viendo la puerta, pero justo antes de que ella me dijese algo, escuché una voz detrás de nosotras.

-Huy… Creo que me encontré con la chusma – Dijo Ágata, la segunda chica más despreciable que conozco - ¿Dónde dejaron a su mascotita? Pilly… Milly…

-Se llama Lilly… - Dije totalmente enojada – Y la única mascotita aquí eres tú que se la pasa tras Adelaida oliéndole el… - Claire me hizo callar

-Deberías irte de aquí… No estoy de humor – Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de "largo de aquí" - ¡Ya váyanse!

Increíblemente se fue sin rechistar, cosa que jamás había sucedido en las millones de discusiones que hemos tenido con ella y sus amigas.

-Bien, ya que se fue dejándonos en paz… Entremos – Dijo Claire sonriéndome.

-Espera… Me estás diciendo que entraremos al despacho de la directora Yuri ¿Bromeas?

-Hay Alisson por favor… No es la primera vez que entraremos, conoces esto como la palma de tu mano y siempre entras a limpiar tu expediente. – Miró por la ventana y abrió la puerta lentamente. – Están arreglando la ceremonia del comienzo de año o como se llame, así que esto estará vacio por un largo rato… Dale, entra tu primero.

-Vale… - Entré sin encender las luces, ciertamente conozco este lugar mejor que mi habitación… Pero no se qué quiere Claire - ¿Qué se supone que busco? – Susurré, pero ella parecía estar buscándolo por si misma…

-¡Bingo! – Casi gritó – Lo encontré – Susurro – Escuché que hay chicos nuevos, cosa que es rara aquí… Y vine a ver sus expedientes – Tomó los expedientes del escritorio y me los extendió – Deléitame con nombres, cariño.

-¿Nuevos? ¿Cómo es que no me enteré? – Le dije arqueando una ceja – A ver… Agatsuma Sonii, Uchiha Itachi, Dei – Iba a continuar leyendo cuando…

-¿Hay alguien aquí? – Escuchamos la voz de la directora Yuri afuera.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunté alarmada – Claire joder dime algo.

-¿Eres la más rápida del internado, no? – Yo asentí – ¡Pues corre! – Ella comenzó a correr antes que yo y cruzó hacia la derecha, yo decidí correr a la izquierda. Pero para mi mala suerte… Choque la con la directora.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya Andrews… Así te quería encontrar, corriendo en el pasillo y saliendo de mi despacho – Sonrío maliciosamente – Pero para mi mala suerte, voy con prisa… Pero tranquila, esta no la olvido, por ahora puedes irte.

Bajé al primer piso y allí me encontré con Claire que estaba hablando con Lilly. Se veían muy serias y Lilly parecía reprocharle algo a Claire.

-¡Ya te dije que se nos unirá a nosotros! – Le dijo Claire, pero Lilly le dio un codazo y ella no dijo nada más.

-Ali, vamos tarde a la ceremonia – Dijo Lilly - ¡Vámonos!

-¿De qué hablaban?

-¡De nada! – Respondieron instantáneamente las dos.

-Esto es definitivamente extraño… - Suspiré – Bueno… Supongo que no quiero llegar tarde.

Entramos al salón de ceremonias y el acto ya había comenzado.

-Ahora las alumnas Claire Harrison y Alisson Andrews leerán el discurso introductorio que prepararon los alumnos de Tercer Año – Dijo Sakura Haruno, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. - ¿Andrews? ¿Harrison?

-¿Discurso? Pero yo no preparé ningún… - Dije boquiabierta, pero Claire me tomó del brazo y subimos al Atril y ella recitó el discurso mientras yo observaba a todos los presentes… Habían muchos rostros nuevos… Profesores, alumnos de todos los años… Y cada uno más lindo que el otro, este año se ve interesante.

Claire y yo salimos del salón de ceremonias y nos dirigimos a "nuestro lugar de reuniones", que es una cabaña en el bosque que se sitúa alrededor del internado.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y entramos, encontrándonos con nuestro grupo de amigos conformado por; Claudio, un chico de mi tamaño con el cabello corto de color marrón, ojos negro azabache, que ciertamente me trae a sus pies; Bruno, el novio de Lilly; Mi mejor amigo Aarón que es el hermano gemelo de Claudio, pero no me gusta de la misma manera que me gusta su hermano; Alphonse, Mi "amigo con beneficios", es a mi parecer el segundo chico más lindo del grupo, es mucho más alto que yo, tiene el cabello rubio, largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos son verde oliva y sus facciones son muy femeninas…

Cuando volví a pasar la mirada por todos ellos noté que había alguien más de lo normal. Una chica que estaba tomada de la mano de Claudio… Bajita, de cabello liso y muy largo, color cenizo, de tez bronceada y ojos ámbar.

-Eh, Alisson, siempre llegas tarde a todo – Dijo Alphonse tomándome por la cintura – Estás tomando las costumbres de Claire… - Me dio un corto beso en los labios

-¡Hey! Yo soy muy puntual, idiota – Se defendió Claire.

-Ali – Dijo Claudio sonriéndome – Ella es Agatsuma Sonii, una vieja amiga.

-Oh, tú eres Alisson… Un placer – Extendió su mano, pero yo sólo me fui a donde estaban mis amigas y la dejé.

-Eres una maleducada – Me reprochó Lilly – Y deja los celos, que ellos dos no son nada.

-Pero mira como se toman de la mano, y ella prácticamente se lo come con la mirada – Bueno, quizás la chica no es tan mala y estoy exagerando, pero me niego a admitirlo.

-Además – Añadió Claire – Tú tienes a Alphonse

-¿Cuándo entiendes que el sólo es mi amigo?

-Claro… Y los amigos se besan en los labios – Dijo Claire sarcásticamente.

-Somos amigos y punto. – Finalicé la conversación sentándome al lado de Aarón.

* * *

_En el salón de Ceremonias._

_**Deidara's POV**_

-Uchiha, ¿Ya sabes donde están los dos chicos que tenemos que buscar?

-Son dos chicas – Me respondió – Agatsuma Sonii, Andrews Allison.

-¿Chicas? – Nunca me entero de nada – ¿Qué hace todo Akatsuki aquí, si la misión es de nosotros dos? ¿Y por qué no podíamos hacerla Sasori y yo?

-Están aquí porque todo debe salir perfecto, el líder cree que una de ellas, no sabe cual, es demasiado fuerte y nosotros dos no somos suficiente. – ¿Qué? Por favor… Yo sólo podría con esas dos niñas. – Y lo de Sasori… El es muy distante y frío, necesitan que hagamos amistad y que ellas confíen en nosotros… O al menos una de ellas. – Respondió Itachi algo fastidiado.

-Y tú eres sumamente amigable… - Dije entre dientes - ¿Y ya sabes donde están? ¿Cuál matamos y cual nos quedamos?

-¿En serio no sientes la fuerza que emana de ellas? – Itachi arqueo una ceja mientras decía eso. – No entiendo porque no me envió con alguien más… Habilidoso – Susurró Itachi – En fin, vamos a buscarlas, el líder quiere hablar con ellas hoy mismo, las necesita antes de que cumplan 15 años.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Deja de preguntar y vámonos.

* * *

_En la Cabaña del Bosque._

**_Sonii's POV_**

-¡Es que tienes que ver como la abraza! – Le decía Alisson a sus amigas – Debería matarla. ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar así a mi Claudio? Esa grandísima put- Una de sus amigas le puso la mano en la boca – Suelta Claire… Que a esta la mato

-Eh… Chicos… Yo me voy, debo ir a ver qué habitación me asignaron y a desempacar mis cosas, fue un placer conocerlos a todos. Nos vemos mañana en las clases, cuídense – Dije en el tono más inocente que logré usar.

-¿Te acompaño? No deberías ir por ahí sola… Ya que no conoces el bosque – Se ofreció Claudio

-¡NO PERDERÉ! – Gritó Alisson

-No hay problema Claudio, no me pasará nada ¡Adiós! – Ignoré el grito de Alisson, le di un beso en la mejilla a Claudio y me marché de allí.

Iba caminando por el bosque, pero algo me decía que no era la única allí, podía sentir a alguien más… No sólo alguien, dos presencias… Pero ¿Por qué logro sentir esto?... Se supone que esto ya no sucedería más. Espero simplemente estar volviéndome loca, o estar paranoica.

-¿Agatsuma Sonii? – Dijo alguien detrás de mí

-¿Qué quieres? – Me volteé bruscamente

-No te pongas agresiva – Dijo un chico rubio – No te haremos nada… por ahora.

-Soy Itachi Uchiha – Dijo el otro extendiéndome la mano, la estreché con desconfianza y volví a alejarme

-Yo soy Deidara… - Este me tomó la mano y me la besó.

-Y bueno… Díganme, ¿Qué quieren? – Di un paso hacia atrás con desconfianza

-¿Nos acompañarías? – Dijo Itachi viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-¿A dónde? – Di otro paso hacia atrás

-A… Hablar – Dijo Itachi acercándose a mí…

Seguí retrocediendo hasta que choqué con un árbol

-Mierda – Susurré, viendo que no tenía a donde ir.

-Uchiha, no la asustes, si la acosas de esa manera va a creer otras cosas – Dijo Deidara mientras le ponía un brazo en frente a Itachi para que no avanzara. – Discúlpalo, se toma muy en serio todo esto.

-Ya claro… Pero en serio, díganme que quieren – Dije, mientras estudiaba mis posibilidades de escape. No creo que estos tipos quieran hacerme cosas lindas…

-¿Qué queremos? – Cuando dijo esto, se acercó a mi, me acorraló contra el árbol y me miró a los ojos – Te queremos a ti – Susurró muy cerca de mi oído.

-Hmp… Y tu dices que la acoso, ya dejala Deidara, está muy nerviosa

-¿Te… Te alejas un poco? No puedo respirar bien – Sentía como me ardían las mejillas, no entiendo por qué me siento tan nerviosa… Es que joder… Huele tan bien…

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? – Se pegó mas a mí acercando su rostro al mío, a escasos milímetros el uno del otro. – Interesante hm…

-Aléjate en serio, por… - La voz me salió débilmente, parecía una súplica.

Pegó sus labios a los míos, solté un pequeño gemido que Deidara aprovechó para introducir su lengua a mi boca y comenzar a juguetear con la mía, pero en unos segundos se separó…

-¡Deidara no te tomes esto como un juego! – Dijo Itachi en un tono de voz un poco alto, pero con la misma expresión glacial en su rostro.

-No me arruines la diversión Uchiha.

Aproveche el momento de distracción de ellos y empujé a Deidara. Comencé a correr, enojada, muy enojada… ¿La diversión? Se atrevió a llamarme así… ¿Es que acaso ni le gusto? Ese tipo es un idiota… En fin, el amor no existe y está claro que no debo ilusionarme.

Llegué rápidamente a la puerta principal del internado, ellos llegaron junto a mí un segundo después y puedo jurar que Itachi bajó de un árbol… ¿O fue mi imaginación?

-¿Qué quieren de mi? – Pregunté muy alterada

-No grites, no necesitamos que todo el mundo se entere de que tienes un problema – Susurró Itachi junto a mí.

-Mejor lárguense y déjenme en paz, busquen a otra para divertirse

-Ya déjenla y busquen a Alisson Andrews, por ahora es nuestra prioridad – Dijo un chico con muchos… ¿Aretes?

-Está bien Líder – Dijeron ambos corriendo hacia el bosque.

-¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Y para qué quieren a Alisson? – Pregunté ya frustrada, esta situación ya estaba cansándome.

-Sencillo Agatsuma… Las queremos para…

* * *

**Aquí el final del primer capitulo...**

**Y sí bueno... estoy reescribiendo la historia :)**


	2. II

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y otras series anime que estoy utilizando aqui no me pertenecen... Solo los tomé prestados para mi historia. Hago esto por simple e inocente diversión.**

* * *

**Cap. II: ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?**

-Sencillo Agatsuma… Queremos que nos ayudes.

-¿Ayudar? ¿A quién? – Lo miré fijamente - ¿Y a Alisson, para qué la quieren?

- Soy Pain y quiero que ayudes a mí organización… Quiero que te unas a Akatsuki – Me dijo en un tono autoritario - ¿Akatsuki? Ya claro, no tengo ni idea de que es eso, pero viendo a Deidara y a Itachi, tengo claro que es algo serio. - ¿Y Alisson, qué hay de ella?

-Pues a ella hay que matarla… - Dijo con el mismo tono.

-¿Matarla? No creo que eso suceda… Y no tengo planes de unirme a vuestra estúpida organización – Matarla, sobre mí cadáver… Ella no es mala… Digo, se nota que tiene carácter y eso, pero tanto como para matarla no lo creo.

-A ver cómo te lo explico – Dijo Pain fastidiado – Las cosas están así, o te unes, o te mueres, tu decides.

-No te tengo miedo

- Ya que te haces la difícil hagamos un trato… - Me observó por unos segundos – Tu te unes a nosotros y no matamos a Alisson… No te unes, mueren las dos. ¿Aceptas?

-Supongo que acepto… Pero que me asegura que Alisson va a estar segura. – Algo en Pain no me inspira confianza, aparte de su libertad de hablar sobre la muerte tranquilamente.

-Te doy mi palabra y… - Vaciló un momento - Si no cumplo el trato eres libre.

-Por desgracia no tengo más remedio que creerte. - ¿Cómo puede estar ahí tan tranquilo obligándome a unirme a algo que ni conozco?

-Bien, sígueme, debo presentarte al resto.

* * *

_En la Cabaña._

_**Alisson's POV**  
_

Estábamos todos juntos hablando de cosas triviales, cuando tocaron la puerta… Me imagino que es Sonii, ya que pocas personas conocen este lugar.

-Yo abro – Me levanté, abrí la puerta pero no había nadie… Así que salí a ver pero cuando salí me tomaron del brazo y me taparon la boca y los ojos sin darme tiempo a gritar, me estaban llevando cargada, y quien quiera que fuese el que me llevaba tenía una fuerza increíble para tenerme totalmente inmovilizada.

-Ya bájala Itachi, llegamos al dormitorio – Dormitorio… ¿Me iban a violar o algo así?

Escuché que abrieron la puerta y luego la cerraron pasando el cerrojo. Por fin me bajaron y me dejaron ver donde estaba. En un dormitorio común y corriente con 9 personas… 7 chicos y 2 chicas… Pero… ¿Sonii? ¿Qué hace Sonii aquí?

-¿Sonii? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Para qué me quieren? – Pero ella se quedó cabizbaja sin responderme con su cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

-Alisson Andrews… Primero déjame presentarme, me llamo Pain y soy el líder de esto. Somos Akatsuki…

- Yo soy Sasori – Dijo un pelirrojo sin siquiera molestarse en mirarme.

-Soy Kakuzu – Dijo otro que llevaba el rostro tapado

-¡Tobi es un chico bueno! – Este llevaba una máscara y parecía mucho mas eufórico que resto.

-Uchiha Itachi.

-Deidara – Dijo uno rubio que estaba viendo fijamente a Sonii.

-Mí nombre es Kisame – Estrechó su mano con la mía, el único educado, por lo que veo.

-Zetsu… Un placer – Sonrío – Si te acercas a mí te mato – Un bipolar, genial.

-Hidan, preciosa – Me guiñó el ojo.

-Soy Konan, un placer.

- Bien, ya todos se presentaron, ahora Alisson, te tengo una pregunta – Dijo Pain - ¿Aprecias a tus amigos? ¿Harías cualquier cosa por ellos?

-Obvio que los aprecio, haría TODO por ellos.

-¿Hasta la vida? – La… Vida… Pero mí mayor temor es… - ¿Le temes a la muerte? – Preguntó Konan.

La muerte… Es lo único que podría decir me asusta realmente. No, no me asusta, me aterra, pero no deben saberlo, no me conviene que lo sepan… Lo mejor es mentir.

-Sí, daría la vida por ellos, y no, no le temo a la muerte. – La voz se me quebró al final.

-Bien… Agatsuma, explícale a Andrews la situación. – Vaya, parece bastante familiarizada con esto… Aunque se ve algo molesta, bueno, tiene razón, Pain no tiene derecho a hablarle así autoritariamente. ¿O sí?

-Alisson – Dijo en voz baja – Es algo complicado explicarte esto, pero las cosas están muy extrañas. Sólo una pregunta antes ¿Estás dispuesta a unirte?

-¿Unirme? ¿A qué? No estoy interesada en bandas ni pandillas de niños tontos – Respondí agresiva.

-A ver, si quieres que hablemos así ya está – Respondió ella enojada – Si no dices que si y moderas tu carácter, morirán todos… Claire, Lilly, Alphonse, Claudio – Suspiró – Tú y yo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, esto no es posible. ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué tipo de chiste de mal gusto es este? Sentí como perdía fuerza en las piernas y caía al piso. Esperé el golpe pero nunca llego, Itachi estaba tomándome de los hombros suavemente. Le empujé y me senté en el piso a llorar, puse la cabeza entre mis rodillas… Lloraba de impotencia, de rabia… ¿Hablaban en serio? Sonii se ve muy seria y parece tan preocupada como yo… Pero ella mantiene la compostura. Sentí que alguien me acariciaba suavemente el cabello, y cuando iba a apartarme bruscamente vi que era Sonii que me veía fijamente y me acariciaba… Todo estaba en silencio.

-Sólo acepta… Por favor, hazlo por tus amigos, se que todo esto suena loco y como un chiste, pero ellos van en serio – Me susurró para que sólo yo escuchara.

-Acepto – Dije en voz alta para que me escucharan mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas – Pero necesito que me expliquen de que va todo esto.

-Por ahora no puedo deciros nada, sólo les digo que tendrán una pareja con la que deberán pasar el tiempo. Ya arreglaré que tengan las clases juntos y los dormitorios. – Vaya, aparte de que no me explican, piensan vigilarme, genial.

-Bien, sus parejas serán – Comenzó Pain.

* * *

**En fin, a veces siento que la historia va perdiendo sentido al avanzar, lol!**

**Continuo, continuo, continuo ^^!**


	3. III

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y otras series anime que estoy utilizando aqui no me pertenecen... Solo los tomé prestados para mi historia. Hago esto por simple e inocente diversión.**

* * *

Cap. III: ¿Por qué tenias que ser tu?

-Espera un momento Nagato – Le dijo Konan a Pain en voz baja.

-¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Pain volteando a verla.

-Eh digo, deberías ponerlas conmigo – Esperó una respuesta pero Pain solo se quedó callado – Es que ponerlas solas con un chico… Son adolescentes hormonales – Susurró

-No Konan tu… Eh no sé como decirlo, me intriga saber lo que hacen separadas… Juntas son algo mas peligrosas y no quiero que estés en peligro. – Dijo tratando de que sólo escuchara ella, pero Sonii lo escuchó y me dijo.

- Eh bueno, yo digo que se decidan y nos dejen ir a clases, no estaba en mis planes perderme todo el primer día. – Dijo Sonii interrumpiendo la mini conversación de Pain y Konan.

-Claro… A ver… - Pain no observó detenidamente a todos – Andrews, tú vas con Itachi. – Ah, el que tiene pinta de que no habla más de lo necesario, y yo que esperaba conversar. Amargado es la palabra correcta para describirlo. – Y Agatsuma con… Hidan – El peliblanco sonrío maliciosamente – No, eso es darle mucha confianza – Musitó Pain – Deidara, Agatsuma esta a tu cargo.

**Sonii's POV**

No, no, no, no… Ese no, el idiota no… Aunque bueno, prefiero no quejarme, ya me advirtieron que las decisiones de Pain son absolutas y no debo ser insolente si no quiero que su paciencia se acabe.

-Entonces esa es mi palabra final. – Pain nos observó a todos – Kisame se encargó de todo, vayan a clases o llegaran tarde.

Konan nos entregó nuestros horarios, todos estaban iguales.

-Nos vemos aquí al primer descanso para entregarles las llaves de sus dormitorios. – Nos ordenó Pain y salimos de la habitación.

Nuestra primera clase era Lenguaje, con el profesor Yuki Eiri. Nos dirigmos a la clase y llegamos a tiempo. Entramos al aula y el profesor aún no llegaba. Aprovechamos para escoger nuestros puestos cómodamente. Pero cuando nos estábamos poniendo cómodos entró la Directora a avisarnos que podíamos hacer otras cosas ya que el profesor no estaba hoy.

-Supongo que no podré ir a ver a mis amigos sin ti – Le dijo Alisson a Itachi – Al menos podrías responderme – Soltó un suspiro de derrota.

-No – Le dijo Itachi tajante.

-Pues entonces vámonos… Agatsuma, Deidara, los veo al descanso – Salió corriendo con Itachi muy cerca de ella.

-Bueno, yo tampoco pienso pasarme el rato aquí… Iré al bosque a leer – Dije mientras caminaba lentamente esperando la reacción de Deidara que tardó al menos unos 20 segundos.

-¡Espera! No puedes irte sola…

-Ah, que casual, ya estoy saliendo. – Seguí caminando por el pasillo hacia las escaleras

-Que esperes niña – Corrió a alcanzarme y me tomó del brazo – Creo que el líder dejó claro que teníamos que estar juntos.

-Yo puedo caminar sola Deidara – Suspiré – Y dudo mucho poder huir de ti, ya me di cuenta de que correr es totalmente inútil y definitivamente no vas a perderme de vista, así que suéltame por favor.

-Sí, lo siento… Pero trata de no bromear con cosas así como huir… No quisiera que te pase nada malo - ¿Qué dijo? – Digo, que Pain no nos castigue por dejarte sola.

-Sí, sí… Ahora camina que quiero llegar a un lugar y que me alcance el tiempo para leer un buen pedazo del libro - Por cierto, si no quieres que me aleje, deberías estar mas atento, yo me despisto fácilmente.

Salimos al bosque, Deidara olvidó por completo soltarme y sin notarlo estábamos caminando tomados de la mano, aunque increíblemente me sentía muy cómoda caminando de esa manera con él.

-Agatsuma… ¿Qué tanto piensas adentrarte en el bosque? Parece que quieres perder todo el tiempo caminando – Me dijo mientras paraba y me halaba hacia él.

-Ah vale, me perdí en el tiempo… Leeré aquí. – Lo solté y me senté reposando mí espalda contra un árbol, y comencé a leer Drácula por cuarta vez en mí vida.

_**Alisson's POV**_

Llegué a la cabaña junto a Itachi y allí ya estaban todos esperándome.

-Niña, te perdiste toda la mañana… ¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó Aarón viéndome con una sonrisa y luego viendo a Itachi.

-¡ALISSON MELISA ANDREWS! – Gritó Claire - ¡TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO AHORA MISMO! – Me tomó la mano y me llevó a un rincón alejado de la cabaña.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Dije soltándola – No me grites así, sabes que odio eso.

-A ver… Te pierdes toda la mañana y apareces aquí con un chico nuevo el cual parece no tener interés ni en saludarnos por dar la mínima muestra de educación, no me avisas que cambiaste tu horario y no tenemos ni una clase juntas… Estas en algo raro ¿Cuál es tu problema? –Odio ocultarle cosas, ella es como mi hermana pero prefiero mantenerla lo más alejada posible de esto.

-No pasa nada, no debes preocuparte – La abracé – Sólo conocía a los chicos nuevos, ya sabes – Le guiñé el ojo.

-Así los quería encontrar, pequeños criminales – Dijo una mujer pelirroja irrumpiendo en la cabaña.

* * *

_¡Inspiración... VUELVE!_


	4. IV

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y otras series anime que estoy utilizando aqui no me pertenecen... Solo los tomé prestados para mi historia. Hago esto por simple e inocente diversión.**

* * *

Cap. IV: Secretos, secretos y más secretos.

-Directora Yuri – Dijo Itachi con su tono de voz más frío de lo normal - ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Eh, yo, nada… - Dijo atropellando las palabras, muy… Nerviosa, sí, eso, nerviosa pero… ¿Por qué un estudiante la pone nerviosa, jamás la había visto así.

-Si no me equivoco ya le informaron – Dijo Itachi mirándola fijamente, se me erizo la piel… Da miedo…

-Sí, claro… Yo sólo pasaba por aquí, ya me iba… Disfruten su tiempo libre, Adiós – Recuperó la compostura y logró irse aunque se le notaba un leve temblor en las piernas. Estaba realmente asustada.

-Wow ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Nadie jamás en la historia del internado había logrado algo así, por más serio que sea el estudiante la había puesto tan nerviosa – Dijo Claire totalmente sorprendida, Itachi arqueo una ceja pero luego de unos segundos volvió a tener su expresión normal.

-No hice nada – Respondió cortante, dándonos a entender a todos que no quería preguntas al respecto.

-Pero… - Iba a continuar Claire pero Aarón la sacó de la cabaña diciéndole algo que no logré entender.

-Alisson, preciosa – Susurró Claudio - ¿Quién es él? – Me preguntó mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba Itachi

-Es… Un nuevo compañero, prometí mostrarle el internado – Esto es detestable, mentirles a dos personas que aprecio en un mismo día… Además cada minuto que pasa siento más miedo hacia esos "Akatsuki"

-Alisson – Suspiró – Puedes confiar en mí… Ya sabes, somos como hermanos nena, no me molestará saber que es tu novio o algo así – Me tomo la mano – A ver, yo te cuento un secreto y tú me dices quien es el. – Se acercó más a mi oído y me dijo – A mí me gusta Ágata

¿QUÉ? ¿Soy como su hermana? Vaya… Le gusta Ágata, acaba de romperme el corazón y ni siquiera lo sabe, esto es… Asqueroso. Tres años enamorada de él y lo único que he logrado es que me vea como su hermana. Me largo de aquí, necesito estar sola.

-Olvídalo Claudio, no me interesa ser como tu hermana – Estaba a punto de llorar – Ágata con gusto te cuenta todo lo que sabe. Adiós – Lo solté y salí bastante alterada de allí, ignorando la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes.

Cuando estuve fuera dejé mis sentimientos fluir, dejé que las lágrimas comenzaran a bajar… Lo que él me dijo allí dentro fue un golpe demasiado bajo para mí. Lo único que me calmará será llegar a mí habitación. Se supone que soy Alisson Andrews, la niña que no llora, que no se deja afectar por nada. Me dejé llevar tanto por mis pensamientos que olvidé por completo el hecho de que no debo separarme de mí compañero si quiero estar segura, voltee para asegurarme de que seguía tras de mí, y así era, venía muy cerca de mí, estaba viéndome fijamente pero no logré ver ningún tipo de emoción en sus ojos. ¡Con lo que detesto que me vean llorar!

-Si odias que te vean así, no deberías entrar en el internado… Dudo que quieras que los curiosos pregunten que te sucede.

-¿Tu que sabes? – Respondí casi gritándole – No me conoces para nada – Aunque le dijese eso, sabía que tenía razón…

-Sé mas sobre ti de lo que crees

-Si sabes tanto, entonces déjame sola, que así es como quiero estar.

-Es algo muy común querer ocultar los sentimientos y las debilidades, sé que realmente no quieres estar sola, en este momento lo que más quieres es hablar con alguien - ¿Cómo puede saber exactamente lo que necesito? ¿Quién se cree? Aunque no puedo negar que necesito hablar con alguien, me niego a aceptarlo.

-No, no me equivoco – Dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos – No soy un gran conversador, pero puedo escucharte.

Logró hacer que cambiara de opinión así que le conté todo lo sucedido, desde mí primer año aquí en el internado, hasta el tormento que he estado viviendo desde esta mañana… El no añadía nada solo me escuchaba y me abrazaba… Logré desahogarme y al final si me sentía muy bien.

* * *

_En algún lugar en el bosque_

_**Sonii's POV**_

Mientras yo leía, Deidara parecía contemplar los árboles en silencio, hasta que escuchamos la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases.

-Agatsuma, deberíamos entrar. Digo, tu pareces de esas niñas que vive por su estudio – Me dijo casi burlándose.

-Ya claro… Vamos… - Dije Ignorando su burla – Joder perdí mi horario… Tenemos artes ¿cierto? Porque si vas a ser mí sombra al menos debes servirme para algo.

-No es que me agrade andar siguiéndote, así que mejor quédate callada y hagamos esto más fácil. Para mí esto es tan molesto como para ti.

-Como quieras, mejor vámonos que como dices, no quiero llegar tarde a mí "vida" – En cuanto traté de levantarme, trastabillé y me torcí el tobillo, no logré ni separarme del piso, el dolor era insoportable.

-Si vas a caminar así de lento llegamos mañana – Se volteo a verme - ¿Te levantas hoy? ¿O te espero hasta mañana?

-Cállate Idiota – trate de levantarme pero caí de nuevo

-¿También tengo que cargarte? – Me levanto del suelo y me cargó fácilmente, parecíamos una pareja de recién casados, solo que la novia nunca se está muriendo del dolor y la vergüenza en esos casos. - ¿Te llevo a la enfermería o algo?

-No, a clases – A la enfermería no voy ni aunque me este muriendo, esa gente curiosa no me va a tocar.

-Está bien, como digas – Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el salón – Y si te sueltas un poco seria mejor, me estas asfixiando. – Eso me hizo sonrojar muchísimo, oculté inconscientemente mí rostro en su cuello.

-Baja a mí hermana ahora mismo.

* * *

**_Esta nota no esta aquí, se la están imaginando(?)_**


	5. V

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y otras series anime que estoy utilizando aqui no me pertenecen... Solo los tomé prestados para mi historia. Hago esto por simple e "inocente" diversión.**

* * *

**Cap. V: Sólo por ser educada.**

-No te temo grandísimo idiota

-¡Deidara! – Grité y él me regaló una mirada de odio – Eh… Digo, bájame ya me siento mucho mejor.

-¿Segura? Pero te veías mal allá… Tu tobillo – Se quedó callado y me bajo pero viéndome atentamente. Parecía preocupado

-Sonii… ¿Quién es este? Y ¿Qué hace cargándote? – Preguntó mí hermano arqueando una ceja.

-Este tiene su nombre – Dijo Deidara casi gruñendo – Y si se me da la gana la cargo. Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así.

-Yo te hablo como quiera…

-¡Soubi basta! El es uno de mis compañeros, y sólo estaba ayudándome porque me torcí un tobillo – Le expliqué a Soubi tratando de desviar la conversación y calmar el ambiente.

-Ya, claro. Sólo ten mucho cuidado hermanita, no quiero que suceda lo de hace tiempo – Dijo con una expresión sombría, se acercó me besó la frente y me abrazó fuerte – Y hermana… Discúlpame por hacerte recordar eso.

-No… Pasa nada – Es cierto, lo que sucedió hace tiempo es algo que prefiero no volver a recordar jamás

-¿Ya acabo el encuentro familiar? – Dijo Deidara notablemente fastidiado – Tenemos clase.

-Sí bueno… Ten cuidado Sonii – Me soltó y se alejó – Mantente lejos de cualquier peligro… Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Bueno vámonos a clase, ya que estás tan ansioso – Comencé a caminar pero luego de unos tres pasos caí de nuevo por el dolor de mí tobillo.

-¿Puedes dejar de caerte ya? – Me tomo del brazo, me ayudo a levantarme lentamente y me llevó caminando hasta el salón de clases.

* * *

_En el salón de Artes._

_**Alisson's POV**_

Llegué temprano a clases junto a Itachi, me situé justo al frente de la mesa del profesor e Itachi consiguió la manera de sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Debes estar todo el tiempo tan cerca de mí? – Le pregunté a Itachi

-Si quieres que todo esté bien, sí

-¿No hay manera de que me deshaga de ti, cierto? – Dije para mí misma

-¿Un mal día, Andrews? – Dijo Deidara desde detrás de mí.

-¿Y a ti quien te está hablando? – Dije a la defensiva.

-Hay pero que sensible estás niña. Deberías tener cuidado, que ser tan irrespetuosa te meterá en problemas – Río Deidara

-Ya, mira quién habla – Dijo Sonii en voz baja pasándonos por un lado – Andrews, te veo después de clases, tengo que hablar contigo.

El día continuo sin muchos contratiempos, en clase de artes nos hicieron elegir una afinación, yo escogí la Pintura, e Itachi, para seguirme, hizo lo mismo. A diferencia de Deidara y Sonii que quedaron en cosas totalmente diferentes, ella fue por Música y Deidara por Artes Plásticas, supongo que eso traería problemas… Pero como no me afecta, me da igual, por muy egoísta que suene, ella ya está grande y debe cuidarse solita.

Luego fuimos a la habitación de Konan y Pain a buscar las llaves de los dormitorios, a Sonii le correspondía la 444 y a mi la 445, ubicadas en el décimo piso, una real molestia, ya que no hay ascensor y todas nuestras clases son en los primeros cuatro pisos…

A eso de las 16:00 Itachi y yo nos marchamos a la habitación, ya que yo necesitaba conocerla, y obviamente, decorarla para darle mi toque personal.

*_Toc Toc*_

-¿Eh, la puerta? Pero si los demás están en clase ¿No? ¿Itachi? – Vaya, se durmió, que sorpresa, puedo estar sola, y hasta quizás ir a ver a mis amigos, esto es genial, realmente genial.

Me dirigí a abrir la puerta, antes de que el ruido despertara a Itachi y arruinara mi plan.

Pero justo cuando la abrí…

-¿A dónde ibas? – Dijo Itachi tomándome del brazo un poco fuerte.

-Yo, eeh, a ningún lado… ¡Sueltame! – Me alteré un poco, bueno, mucho, pero al menos me soltó. Mis planes de irme, se arruinaron.

-Alisson ¿Podemos hablar? Digo, mas o menos a solas – Preguntó Sonii que estaba en la puerta.

-Eh, no sé ¿Tu logras estar sola? – Le comenté sarcásticamente, ya que obviamente, a solas, no lograríamos hablar. – Dime tu secreto, porque a mí me vigilan hasta el aire que respiro.

-No, pero podemos estar en un lugar donde ellos nos vean, pero no nos escuchen… ¿No Itachi? ¿Me la prestarías diez minutos?

-No es de mi propiedad, y por mi está bien que hablen.

- ¿Ves? Vamos Alisson que necesitamos hablar – Dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome al final del pasillo, y del otro lado, estaban Itachi y Deidara observándonos detenidamente.

-Ajá, ¿Qué quieres?

-No creo que quieras tratarme así… Sólo te digo que le demos una oportunidad a ser más… Tolerantes, tendremos que compartir más tiempo juntas del que quisiéramos y no creo que quieras problemas conmigo – Su tono era muy serio, y su mirada no ayudaba a suavizar nada, eso casi lo hizo sonar una amenaza. - ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? ¿Te hice algo?

-Yo… Es solo que… Bueno podría decirse que… - Comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido

-Hey, lo siento. Lo ultimo que quiero es que pienses que te estoy amenazando o algo así – Se disculpó y me extendió la mano - ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de cero e intentamos ser amigas? Y no te asustes si a veces soy muy seria o algo así.

Le estreché la mano en señal de aceptación, y ella a cambio, me dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos ser amigas, Sonii. – Y esto es el comienzo de una nueva vida en este internado, presiento que todo se va a volver muy extraño con la llegada de estos chicos nuevos.

-Sí… Sólo debo pedirte que no te encariñes mucho conmigo… Digamos que soy, "alguien de cuidado" si me provocas puedo llegar a ser… - Respiró profundo – Letal… Sé que suena contradictorio eso de decirte que no te asustes si soy seria, pero debes ser cuidadosa, juré lealtad a Akatsuki y lo que más odio en esta vida es la traición… Bueno, ya luego entenderás esto.

-Explícate, ahora


	6. VI

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y otras series anime que estoy utilizando aqui no me pertenecen... Solo los tomé prestados para mi historia. Hago esto por simple e inocente diversión.

* * *

Cap. VI: ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Explícate Sonii. ¿A qué te refieres con diferente? – A juzgar por cómo lo está diciendo, dudo mucho que esto sea una broma.

-Lo siento Alisson, pero me temo que no debes saberlo aún, es algo muy delicado – Calló un momento esperando mi reacción – Bueno, sólo quiero darte un consejo, no confíes tanto en tus "amigos", puedes llevarte una sorpresa para nada grata, ah y tampoco vayas por ahí sola, podría pasarte algo malo… Y aunque no lo parezca, Akatsuki se preocupa por nosotras y nos protegerán de cosas que tu ni te imaginas, sólo debemos darles un poco de lealtad y mucha confianza ¿Bien? Te veo luego

Y sin darme tiempo a responderle se fue caminando rápidamente hacia donde Deidara la esperaba, le dijo algo al oído y bajaron las escaleras. Su palabras me dejaron totalmente anonadada y no tenía ni idea de por qué… Además, ¿Quién se cree esa para decirme qué hacer? Yo ya puedo cuidarme sola y confiar en quien yo quiera.

Cuando estaba cruzando el pasillo para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Itachi, se le acercó un chico muy alto de aspecto raro, hasta me atrevería a decir que parece un pez o algo así.

-Itachi, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento a solas? – Preguntó este chico – Por la chica no te preocupes, no hará nada malo ¿No Alisson?

-Claro, no haré nada malo… Eh…

-Kisame, Hoshikage Kisame, que olvidadiza y despistada eres, deberías tener cuidado. – Dijo burlonamente y se metió con Itachi a una habitación.

Claro que no haré nada malo, sólo iré a ver a mis amigos yo sola, total, he pasado gran parte de mi vida aquí, nada malo me va a pasar.

Bajé corriendo todos los pisos, pues me imaginé que mis amigos estarían en el primero, y no me equivoqué, allí estaban, justo al frente del salón de literatura reunidos en un circulo hablando quien sabe que cosas.

-¡Hey! Llegó por quien lloraban – Dije algo eufórica al llegar junto a ellos.

Pero sucedió algo extraño, cuando llegué, todos pusieron caras de fastidio y hasta de desprecio y se quedaron callados.

-Eeeeeh, claro, te extrañamos mucho Ali – Dijo Lilly con felicidad muy mal fingida.

-Chicos… ¿Qué les pasa? Están raros… - Dije un poco triste… Tan rápido me odian y aun no he pasado un día separada de ellos, que buenos amigos tengo.

-Nada, nada… ¿Dónde dejaste a tu mascota? – Preguntó Claire algo cortante

-¿Mascota? ¿De qué hablas? - Se supone que es mi mejor amiga ¿Qué le sucede?

-Nada Ali, no le prestes atención, mejor ven conmigo – Dijo Claudio tomándome la mano y llevándome hacia fuera del internado

Aunque estuviera dolida por lo sucedido hace unas horas, no podía rechazar su oferta, quizás se quería retractar de su amor fraternal por mí, y por fin me declararía su amor… Ooooohhh que afortunada soy.

Así que camine junto a él sin protestar al menos unos cinco minutos, y cuando estábamos ya muy adentrados en el bosque, el paró y volteo a mirarme, se quedó en silencio observándome de una manera muy extraña, era algo obsceno y a la vez con odio… Sí, eso era muy extraño.

-Hey… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué me quieres decir? – Dije para llamar su atención

-Ah, perdona Alisson… Es que tus ojos me distraen, son tan hermosos – Dio un paso adelante – Y tu cabello, es perfecto – Dio otro paso cortando la distancia entre nosotros – Y no dejemos atrás tu cuerpo, estás muy comestible niña… - Me tomo la cintura con un brazo y me acercó a él.

-Gracias… - Dije ruborizándome totalmente.

-Sí… Es una lástima que todo se vaya a perder así – Me observaba atentamente - ¿Por qué tenias que hacernos esto Alisson? Solo lo complicas todo.

-¿Pe-peerder? ¿Complicar? Explícate y dime que estas bromeando.

-Sí, toda una lástima, virgen ¿no? – Dijo burlándose de mí y sacó un cuchillo sosteniéndolo en mi cuello con la mano que tenia libre. – Aunque puedo arreglar eso antes de encargarme de ti.

-¿Qué me harás? – Bueno, parece que mi mayor miedo se cumpliría, voy a morir y a manos de un chico que supuestamente me adoraba, genial.

-No hagas preguntas tontas que me haces molestar ¿Ok? – Hizo presión con el cuchillo abriendo una pequeña herida en mi cuello - Que piel tan linda… Quizás después de que mueras haga algo interesante con tu cuerpo – Pasó su lengua por mi mejilla y apretó un poco más con el cuchillo, comenzaba a salir mucha sangre, lo que quería decir que mi fin estaba cerca…

-Hey… A mí me parece que ella es muy joven para morir… Mejor la sueltas ¿no? – Dijo alguien detrás de nosotros.

-Y si no ¿Qué? Me vas a matar… Pff, patética. – Apretó más el cuchillo

-Bueno, tú preguntas, yo respondo… Que conste que me lo pediste – Esta persona empujo a Claudio con tanta fuerza que hizo que hasta yo cayera, cuando él se paró a defenderse, logré ver que era Sonii… Demostrándome que sus palabras eran ciertas, lo de que es "alguien de cuidado".

El logró clavarle el cuchillo en un brazo, pero ella fue rápida en quitárselo y clavárselo a él en pecho, justo donde esta corazón, matándolo instantáneamente.

A pesar de estar herida, corrió hacia donde me encontraba.

-¡Alisson, por Dios! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó tocando mi herida, a lo que solté un quejido de dolor – Vamos a la enfermería.

Cuando intenté levantarme me maree demasiado y casi caigo, a lo que ella me cargó, aún con su brazo herido y siendo más pequeña que yo.

-No tu brazo… Tú no deberías…- Traté de seguir despierta pero me fue imposible, todo se volvió negro para mí.


	7. VII

**************Este capitulo se lo dedico a_ Yamako-chan_, por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic y dejar un review en todos los capitulos =3! Gracias! :D**  


**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y otras series anime que estoy utilizando aqui no me pertenecen... Solo los tomé prestados para mi historia. Hago esto por simple e inocente diversión.**

* * *

**Cap. VII: No todo es lo que parece.**

_En el pasillo del piso 10._

_**Sonii's POV**_

Creo que estoy hablando de más, no puedo permitirme que sepa tanto, si se entera de todo, estoy segura de que me odiaría, como ha sucedido con todas las personas que lo saben.

-Y aunque no lo parezca, Akatsuki se preocupa por nosotras y nos protegerán de cosas que tu ni te imaginas, sólo debemos darles un poco de lealtad y mucha confianza ¿Bien? Te veo luego.- Finalicé la conversación con Alisson que pareció quedar estupefacta ante mis palabras, ya que no respondió nada.

Me dirigí a donde estaba Deidara caminando un poco más rápido de lo normal para así evitar que Alisson me preguntara más cosas.

-Ya le advertí… Si ella no entiende la indirecta, estaremos en problemas – Le susurré a Deidara lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Itachi escuchara.

-Eso espero… Porque no quiero que tu… - Comenzó a decir Deidara – Nada, olvídalo.

Bajamos las escaleras para dirigirnos hacia la cafetería, pero unos pisos abajo, nos encontramos con Sasori.

-Deidara, debes estar atento, ya estamos comenzando con los planes, y si algo falla hoy, te corresponde a ti arreglarlo – Le dijo Sasori con una frialdad inhumana, pero ya en ellos nada es raro.

Y sin que Deidara respondiera, entraron ambos en una habitación.

Vaya… Por fin estoy sola, en este momento podría irme, pero analizando la situación, es demasiada casualidad que me dejen sola tan fácilmente. Además ya me advirtieron que puede suceder si huyo… Mejor me quedo aquí, no pienso correr ningún riesgo.

Me senté en el suelo justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban ellos a esperar.

Y mientras esperaba, vi pasar a Alisson corriendo a toda velocidad.

Vaya, así que, entonces… A ella también la dejaron sola y escapó, lo que significa que… ¿Es esto una prueba? Y entonces, Alisson está fallando y se dirige a ver a sus "amigos".

-Vaya, entonces tu no escapaste… Interesante – Dijo Sasori, saliendo de la habitación. – Como sea, ya lo sabes Deidara. – Y se fue.

-Deidara… ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté. A lo que él pareció ignorarme por completo.

-Dime que no viste a Alisson pasar por aquí. – Dijo más para sí mismo que hacia mí.

-Eh, lamento decírtelo, pero sí. Acaba de pasar por aquí.

-Mierda, tenemos que encontrarla y rápido…- Dijo algo enojado – Sé que no debería decírtelo, pero tú puedes sentir presencias o algo así ¿no? ¿Puedes buscar a Alisson?

¿Pero como carajo sabe eso él? ¿Alguien más lo sabe? Bueno… Por ahora sólo intentaré hacerle caso…

-Yo no controlo eso a voluntad, pero… Lo intentaré.

Me concentré totalmente en sentir a Alisson Andrews… No estaba muy cerca, hasta que… Sentí sus emociones, la predominante era miedo y estaba en el bosque…

-La encontré, está en el bosque.- Dije algo cansada por el esfuerzo - ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues… ¡Ir a buscarla! En el bosque dices… Así que, vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Comenzamos a correr a la mayor velocidad que yo alcanzaba, porque según lo que vi, el solo trataba de no dejarme atrás.

Llegamos al bosque y allí estaban, Claudio y Alisson…

-Hey… A mí me parece que ella es muy joven para morir… Mejor la sueltas ¿no? – Le dije para llamar su atención.

-Y si no ¿Qué? Me vas a matar… Pff, patética.-Respondió el, volteándose con Alisson agarrada y sosteniendo un cuchillo en su cuello.

-Bueno, tú preguntas, yo respondo… Que conste que me lo pediste – Le dije, y seguidamente lo empujé para que cayera y así tener tiempo de pensar algo. Deidara parecía estar en otro mundo, no reaccionaba.

Pero entre tanto pensar, el logró clavarme el cuchillo en el brazo provocándome una herida profunda, me quite el cuchillo del brazo y se lo clavé en el pecho… Cuando me di cuenta, ya era muy tarde, lo había matado…

Corrí hacia Alisson al verla aún tendida en el suelo.

-¡Alisson, por Dios! ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté tocando suavemente su cuello, a lo que ella soltó un quejido de dolor. – Vamos a la enfermería.

Pero cuando ella intentó levantarse, se tambaleo y casi cae al piso. La sostuve y la cargué en mis brazos.

-No tu brazo… tu no deberías…- Balbuceó antes de caer inconsciente…

-Eh Sonii… ¿Está viva? – Preguntó Deidara viendo a Alisson

-Sí está viva… Aunque inconsciente. Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería – La acomodé en mis brazos de manera que fuese cómodo cargarla – Gracias por la ayuda

-Claro, anda… Yo buscaré a Itachi – Cuando estaba por irse se quedó viendo la herida de mi brazo - ¿Y eso? ¿Estás bien? – Me tomó el brazo y se quedó observándola. – Y bueno, tu sarcasmo no es muy agradable.

-No, no es nada – Me ruboricé – Estoy bien.

-Ya, hm… ¿Segura? ¿No es mucho peso para ti? – Miró mi rostro - ¿Por qué estas tan roja?

-¡Estoy bien! – Le grité algo nerviosa – Digo… Que no me pasa nada, no te preocupes.

-Bien, entonces vámonos. No quiero que te andes sola por ahí - ¿Me habló con dulzura o me lo imaginé? – Me refiero a que Pain me mataría si te ve por ahí sola, no es que me preocupe ni nada de eso.

-Ah, vale… - Mi ánimo cayó en cuestión de segundos, estaba siendo una ilusa al creer que Deidara se preocuparía por mí, y peor aún, estar decepcionada así, sin razón alguna.

Caminé con Alisson aún inconsciente en mis brazos hacia la enfermería, tratando de ser indiferente con Deidara, porque de ahora en adelante pienso evitar todo contacto innecesario con el… No quiero comunicarme más de lo debido con él.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería, la encargada se quedó totalmente horrorizada al ver la cantidad de sangre en nuestros uniformes.

-Déjala en una camilla… Y, siéntate allá, en un momento voy a tratarte el brazo – Dejé a Alisson en una camilla y me senté…

No puedo permitir que me revise, lo notará todo y es un riesgo que no quiero correr en definitivo, además aunque la herida sea algo grande, se curará antes del anochecer, de eso estoy segura.

-Yo estoy bien, no tiene que revisarme – Dije lo más convincente que pude – No es una herida profunda, yo me haré el vendaje en mi habitación, cuide muy bien de Alisson.

-¿Qué? No, venga acá señorita, usted debe ser revisada, no puede andar por ahí con esa herida así – Dijo tomándome de la mano para evitar que me fuese.

-Ya le dije que estoy bien ¿Vale? No se meta en lo que no le importa – Dije en el mejor tono amenazante que pude fingir, y al parecer funcionó, porque se fue a atender a Alisson.

En eso aproveche, tomé un vendaje y salí de allí, Deidara estaba esperándome afuera.

-¿No piensas tratarte eso? – Señaló mi brazo

-No es tu problema – Dije cortante y seguí caminando, me dirigiría hacia la habitación.

-Pues si estas de malas no la pagues conmigo – Dijo algo molesto y comenzó a caminar junto a mí.

Cuando subimos un par de pisos, nos encontramos con Pain y Konan, quienes nos ordenaron ir a su habitación para una reunión, o algo así.

Al llegar a la habitación, ya estaban todos los demás, solo faltaba Alisson para estar completos. Konan se veía algo alterada y Pain se notaba algo preocupado, aunque siempre ocultando sus emociones, al igual que el resto.

-Bueno, por lo que veo hoy Andrews experimentó el riesgo de desobedecer… - Comenzó a hablar Pain – Y tu… Agatusma… No, Deidara, ¿Por qué dejaste que la hirieran? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es esto? Si ella muere… - No termino la oración.

-Yo tengo la culpa Líder, me lancé a atacar sin pensarlo… Deidara quiso interferir pero no se lo permití – Estaba defendiendo a Deidara sin razón alguna, de verdad soy idiota.

-¿Es cierto eso? ¿Eres tan cobarde como para dejarle el trabajo a Sonii? ¿Eh, rubia? – Dijo burlonamente Hidan

-Tú cállate grandísimo idiota – Dijo Deidara, justo para lanzarle un puñetazo que paró Pain

-¡Silencio! Esto es serio Hidan – Dijo Pain – Y Deidara, no puedes permitir que ella corra ningún peligro, me temo que debo asignarle otro compañero.

-No… No volverá a suceder, yo no permitiré que ella corra peligro. - Debería dejar que me asignen a alguien, total, no le importo.

-Está bien, pero otro error y estarás en problemas muy serios – Dijo Pain con extrema seriedad – Ahora, el tema de Andrews, debemos vigilarla más de cerca luego del incidente de hoy, porque en este momento ha de estar odiando a Agatsuma por matar a su "amigo", necesito que tú, Itachi te ganes su confianza y te hagas su amigo, y no la dejes hablar mucho con su grupo, si ella se les une, nos complicará todo.

-Líder, ¿A qué se refiere con "unirse al grupo"? – Pregunté

-Pues… Son sus "viejos amigos" –Dijo Konan- Están formados por parejas también… Claire y Lilly son las líderes, Alphonse y Ágata los miembros más fuertes, los que iban a ser Claudio y Alisson antes de que lo mataras a él, y ella se uniera a nosotros, Bruno y Aarón junto a Adelaida que aún no sabemos que harán si nos descuidamos… Y claro, muchos otros que no sabemos si están aquí.

-¿Y qué quieren?

-Matarnos a todos – Dijo Sasori.

-Pero según averiguó Sasori, nos quieren matar en orden – Dijo Konan – Quieren a Andrews de primera, ya que la ven como una traidora.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron ustedes? ¿Y por qué nos eligieron a nosotras? – Pregunté algo agitada.

-Agatsuma, tu ya debes saber que no eres normal, puedes ver y sentir cosas que otras personas no… - ¿Cómo sabe ella eso? ¿Qué tanto sabe de mí? – Y Andrews es un caso similar, sólo que no lo sabe y "su grupo" se quiere aprovechar de eso.

-Bueno, demasiadas explicaciones, Itachi y Kisame vayan a por Alisson a la enfermería – Ordenó Pain – El resto váyanse a dormir, los veo a la hora del almuerzo en el bosque. Adiós.

Salimos todos de allí y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones correspondientes.

¿Pero como saben ellos todo eso sobre mi? Se supone que solo Soubi lo sabía… Espero que no estén enterados de todo mi pasado y mi historia… No, no creo, eso no lo sabe nadie… Solo me queda rogar porque mi secreto siga a salvo, porque es algo muy serio, al menos lo es para mí…

* * *

_Decidí que me dedicaré en serio. Comencé esta historia y debo terminarla._

_Y mi dedicación comienza con terminar de reescribirla :D_


End file.
